smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Glovey Vs. Hefty/Part 1
It was a rainy day in the Smurfettes' village. All the Smurfs appeared gloomy and depressed, sighing as they walked past each other. "I miss home. I wanna Smurf home. Are we ever smurfing back?" Many said the same thing over and over. Hefty Smurf was among the many Smurfs who complained. Hefty: I know who's fault it is. Brainy: Not this again, Hefty. Hefty: Smurf on it, Brainy. Even now, things were peaceful in this new village, Then those, whatever those creatures were attacked us. If it weren't for the girls, we would've been gone for good. Aviator: Let it go, Hefty. Glovey Smurf has been there for us on various occasions. What happened to the village could've have been his fault. He was believed dead, but was really asleep. There are those who will stand with him. Aviator nods as he is joined by Aasif, Hackus, Vexy, and Claire. Hefty: Well, the majority agrees with me. I said this before, but we have to do something about Glovey Smurf. Smurfette comes behind the crowd and approaches Hefty. Smurfette: When will this end, Hefty Smurf? Glovey: Yes, Hefty. When will this end. I'll let you pick that one. Everyone turns around and see Glovey Smurf walking towards Hefty, with an angry face. Smurfette: Glovey, no. You don't have to do this. Hefty: Well, you decided to show yourself. We know well you have lost your magic. No more super powers. Glovey: You think I need power to defeat you. I didn't want to hurt you, but it looks like this is what you've been in need of, for such a long, long time. Glovey speaks as he puts his hand on his fist, making a crunch sound. Hefty: Hmph. Mere threats. Let your fists do the talking for you. Glovey: Name your time and place. Smurfette: Glovey, what are you doing? Hefty: One more thing. The winner gets to stay. The loser leaves. Forever. Smurfette: Dammit, Hefty.... Glovey, you know you don't have to. Glovey: I know. But I'm done running. Everyone then heads their own way, preparing for the fight. Brainy: What kind of contest is this, Hefty? An arm wrestling match? A wrestling match with costumes? Hefty: No. This is the fight of destiny. If someone dies tonight, so be it. That hairball doesn't stand a chance. He is still weak from his coma. He's also lost his power. He may have won Smurfette, and some of the others, but I'm still the foreman. I'm still the strongest. ... Glovey makes his way into his room as he is chased down by Smurfette. Smurfette: If only Papa Smurf would pay attention.He’s been too busy with SmurfWillow. Look, Glovey. We can go see Papa Smurf together and tell him. Glovey? Glovey Smurf remained silent as he sat down the floor, in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed as his head looked down. Smurfette: Glovey? At that moment, Angelo walks into the room. He pulls on his mother’s hand, making her exit the room. Angelo: Father does this everyday. Sometimes, he even talks as though there are others with him. Sometimes, he even screams, or cries. Smurfette begins to recall the nights of being awakened by his screams, and the mornings she wakes up to see him already awake, or not having slept at all. Angelo: Mother, I think Father is ill. I heard Uncle Hefty wants to fight him. Why does he hate father so much? Is he going away again? I really like him. Smurfette kneels down and caresses her son’s face. Smurfette: Angelo. Your father.. He’s lived a hard life. Smurfette kept Angelo’s face on her, as she noticed Glovey beginning to pack his gear. Smurfette: He’s sick. And, he’ll be taking a trip… Angelo: We’re not going with him? Smurfette: No. ...He needs to be alone. Angelo: I wonder if I’ll ever see father again. Smurfette turns around, hiding her face as she puts one hand over her mouth and swallows. She does her best to not make her voice break. Smurfette: He needs some time to rest. Come. Let’s get you ready for bed. Smurfette walks the boy into his room. She tucks him in and kisses his cheek. She exits the room and returns to the previous room. She sees Glovey up as he begins to tape up hands and feet, covering his wounds. He puts on his clothes again. He looks at Smurfette, who stares back at him with an upset face. She runs up to him and begins to cry on his chest, as he holds her. Glovey: I know… It’s a trap. Smurfette: Any sane person knows you will win. It’s his ego that refuses to fall. If you don’t fight, you’ll leave again. If you fight, you will be banished either way. There has to be another way. Glovey: I’ve been hiding for a decade. Now that I’m awake, it’s time to finish this. Just as Glovey is about to exit the room, he is pulled by Smurfette. Smurfette: You’re going to need this back. She goes to where an old trunk. She opens it, revealing Glovey’s armor. Glovey: How did you.. Smurfette: I know about what happened up there. I was able to salvage this for you, for when you woke up again. I repaired it and kept it ready here. I had plenty of time to fix it for you. Glovey changes into his dark body shirt and pants. He proceeds to put on his boots. He stops when he feels pain on his foot. Smurfette then helps him get his boot on. She then puts on the other one gently. She continues to dress him down. She then takes off her cloak and puts it on him. Smurfette: Fits like a glove. Glovey smiles for the first time again as he raises Smurfette’s head. She looks back at his smile, causing her to blush. She gets closer and closes her eyes and she shares a kiss with him. Smurfette: Whatever happens, Glovey… Let us come with you. Glovey: But it’s too dangerous. The storm here is nothing compared to what I may see coming. Smurfette: But you don’t have to be alone. Home is wherever a family is together. Your troubles are ours to share and solve. We’re in this together. As Smurfette finishes speaking, a group steps forward from behind the door. They are revealed as Glovey Smurf’s closest friends; Vexy, Hackus, Aasif, Aneeqa, Aviator, Clumsy, Claire, Alchemist, and the Smurflings, Snappy, Nat, Slouchy, Sassette, Blue, Clumsy II, and Angelo. Smurfette: Angelo?! Angelo: Forgive me, mother. But I had to go get them. Vexy: Don’t get mad at the little guy, Sis. What matters is that we’re here. Claire: Aye, we’ll always be here to support our friends. We’re family. Aviator: I reckon you were planning on leaving on your own, Glovey. Real shame for you. You’re stuck with us forever. King Smurf… After Aviator finishes, everyone in the room gets down and bows down to Glovey Smurf. Glovey: No. I’m not your king. I couldn’t even save the people who wanted me to lead them. The Sunwalkers are all gone; extinct. They’re nothing but a memory. A memory of how I failed. A failure that will always haunt me, unless I avenge them by stopping the evil in this land. Aasif: You welcomed my wife and I into your home in the Past. I was forever grateful and in your debt. We have been in many adventures. I couldn’t ask for a better leader, and a better friend. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Glovey exits the room and opens the front door. It is Brainy Smurf. Brainy: Uh, Glovey? It’s time. Sir Hefty Smurf is waiting at the shores outside the village. Glovey: Sir Hefty? Smurfette: That’s a name I haven’t heard of in a long time. Smurfette flashbacks and recalls the event of “Sir Hefty.” Smurfette: Back then, he was a lot nicer. Hefty was very imaginative. He had barely heard about the knights of the round table. He simply wanted to be a knight. Trouble came along the way when a dragon appeared and set the forest on fire. “Hefty, what are you doing?” “I’m going to slay the dragon!” Smurfette: Hefty had shown up in his own armor with sword and shield in hand. Hefty then realized he was too afraid and had almost given up. That is, until he met him. Glovey: Who? Smurfette: One of the biggest charlatans at the time. “Blimey! A talking elf! “I’m not an elf! I’m a Smurf!” Smurfette:Sir Lancealout had Hefty fooled into believing he would slay the dragon. Of course, the lying knight was afraid too. He ran away and left the village with the dragon. Hefty quickly lured the dragon to the dam and washed the dragon away. He had saved the village. “I dub thee Sir Hefty, knight of the Smurf table.” “Three cheers for Hefty. Hip, hip, Hooray! Hip,hip, Hooray! Hip, hip, Hooray!” “Achoo!” The bright and sunny flashback ends as the setting returns into the dark and stormy knight as loud thunder is heard with the clapping sound of the showers. Smurfette: Times have changed. Sometimes time even changes people. Glovey: Oh, Hefty… Why did it have to come to this. We could’ve been friends... Category:Glovey Vs. Hefty Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles